finding the way home
by evilpanda96
Summary: shock! take my hand!" 'snap' "Lock?" her eyes widdened and she opened her moth to scream but nothing came out, and she and barrel fell into the balck abyss..... but i am not that far yet. A Lock x Shock fic. rating matY go to M... i dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

**I have been inspired to write a lock x shock fan fic. I found my nightmare before Christmas video in the back of my VCR cabinet and I decide to watch it and then I fell in love with the idea of a lock and shock fic. They make such a cute couple.**

**Declaimer- I will never own the nightmare before Christmas through out this story. But I will tell you if I ever do. And besides I have no intention of ever trying to own it.**

**I am going to shut up and start the story now!**

**Lock- 16**

**Shock- 16**

**Barrel- 14**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

**Shocks POV…**

I opened my eyes and tried get but stopped when I felt my whole body wrack in pain. I had a magic spurt the night before. I lifted my sore body out of my bed and left my bed room.

In every witch's life, usually after puberty they go through a whole another stage of puberty where their bodies slowly adjust to the uneven flow of magic in their body. Resulting in hours of terrible pain.

And to make madders worse I have been ridiculed by all the witches in Halloween town. And also during puberty. For witches instead of getting prettier, they get uglier and I didn't become ugly, I became beautiful. Instead of my skin going scum green it became a fine powder green but more white than green.

I shuffled down the rickety old hallway of the tree house. (Yes we still live in the crappy tree house.) I grumbled as I tripped over an open hole in the termite eaten floor boards. As I continued I ran my fingers through one of the massive head holes left by one of Lock and Barrels various wrestling matches.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

_Flash back starts…_

_Three years ago._

"_I can't believe you!" Barrel screamed as he tackled Lock off the couch. "What did I do?" Lock screamed under the young_ the young skeleton boy. Barrel punched him under the jaw.

"_You ate my last bunch of Halloween candy!" he screamed, it is a death penalty to Barrel if you touch his secret stash of sweets. Lock pushed Barrel off of him and jumped up and started kicking him. Barrel grabbed his foot and brought Lock down beside him._

_Lock pulled him up and shoved his head through the wall. _

_Flash back over…_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # _

"Yea, those were good times." I smiled at the memory of the violence. At the end of the hall approached a pole. With one hand I grasped it firmly and slid down onto the first floor landing. I stepped down two stairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the room, and the radio on the table played heartless by kanye west.

Lock stood over at the outdated stove cooking up some breakfast for him me and Barrel.

Over the years Lock changed. He stopped gelling his hair so much when his real horns started to grow. They're not that long, just an inch long. His tail grew longer and sharper, and more flexible. He grew out of the old death traps and grew into explosives. He now wears red or gray jeans and a red zip up hoodie, and red converse. It was summer right now so he and barrel don't wear shirts a lot. I have to admit it but he is… built, he has a fricken six pack!

I walked up beside him and he handed me a plate with some eggs and bacon on it. "Sleep well?" I nodded "Ya, and thanks again for last night." Lock smiled while he filled his plate. "Any time."

# $ # $ # $ #

_Another flash back starts._

_I set the towel down and pulled on my pjs'. I stepped out of the bathroom only to find my body go completely numb. I watched in slow motion as my body hit the floor like a rag doll. I winced as waves of pain pulsed through my body. I curled up in a little ball on my side and whimpered like a sad kicked puppy._

"_Shock!" _

_I strained through the pain and opened my eyes. Lock ran towards me from down the hall way. (I will also mention that he wore nothing but some grey jeans.) He skidded to a halt and knelt beside me. "Another spurt?" I shakily nodded. "Ya, and it is really bad this time." I gasped in pain as he lifted me into his arms. _

"_What are you doing?" I said through clenched teeth. _

_He picked me up and carried me to my bed room. I could tell it was mine because his room smelled like sulfur and spices. He sat down on the bed and cradled me in his arms while I shook and cried._

_Half an hour later…_

"_Shhhhh… it's ok." Lock said as he rocked us back and forth._

"_I-It hurts." I cried as I hugged myself so tightly it added to the pain._

_But after a while the pain started to dull, until to a point where it was bearable. My cries dulled into a small whimper accompanied by the hiccups. I looked up at lock and his yellow orbs looked back down at me. "All better now?" I nodded. "Y-Ya, I can handle it now." He set me down and got up._

_He nodded and left my room and went to bed. (And for all of you who are asking, no we aren't dating let alone in love…: sigh :) _

_Flash back over…_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ #_

I sat down beside Barrel and turned the radio to the morning news. I looked over at Lock; he frowned as he carried over our Halloween candy jar. Our eyes went wide as me and Barrel saw that the jar was almost empty. Barrel lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the jar.

"Is that the last of last year's Halloween candy?" he asked.

"Yep…"

I took a bite of toast and suggested. "How about we take the last of our candy and go out into the woods and eat it, and talk about this month's upcoming pranks, and we could also go and mess with the other holiday worlds." I said with a grin. Lock nodded while barrel smirked.

"Tomorrow it is then."

Later that night…

Locks POV…

I walked past locks room on my way to my room;

she was lying on her bed looking through a marble. I leaned in the door way and looked at her. "Looking at those won't help you remember anything about your human life." She looked at me and shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't try." She said as she looked through the scratched glass sphere.

Another flash back starts. And don't worry, this is the last one for this chapter.

Lock- 4

Shock- 4

_I have lived in this Halloween town since my untimely death in the mortal world. I died in a fire for your information. _

_I left the safety of my tree. (I am too scared to go in the town again.) And went for a walk in the woods. I came to the trees with the doors and heard a girl crying. I looked around one of the trees. There sat a little girl dressed like a witch. She looked up and screamed._

"_AHH! IT IS THE DEVIL!" I couldn't blame her, I am dressed like the devil, and I have a real devil tail. I stayed where I was while she ran around to the other side of the tree and peeked around but continued to cry._

_I tried negotiating with her so she would stop crying. "Girl, what is your name?" she sniffled and replied. "I don't know, I can't remember anything." My face softened as I looked at her. "If it will make you feel any better, my name is Lock."_

_The little girl sniffled and then blinked, and she started to inch around the tree to me. "This place is scary. Where am I anyway?" I felt my tail twitch. "You are in the forest outside Halloween town." The girl inched a tiny bit closer. "What is Halloween town?" _

_I smiled and held out my hand. "I will show you then." She blinked again and took my hand. _

"_Okay"_

_Our hands stayed connected the whole way out of the forest and stayed that way. I looked at her, her eyes were still puffy and she was rubbing them. "If you're going to live here you have to give yourself a new name." _

"_How about Shock?"_

"_Sure, Shock is fine." She looked at me and smiled. I pointed to a little green draw string bag tied to her belt. "What's that?" Shock reached down and dug her hand into it and pulled out a handful of colored marbles. "They were there as long as I can remember."_

"_Oh" _

_We were now standing in front of the gates of Halloween town. "I better go tell jack about you." She stiffened and looked at me. "Jack?" I smiled at her. "Don't worry, he is harmless."_

_Two years later we found Barrel wondering around in the forest by holiday trees. As I turns out he was killed on Halloween during a road by shooting._

_Flash back over._

Shock stretched like a cat and put all the little marbles back into that very same green draw string pouch. She looked at me and smiled. "Don't stay up to late." She reached over and closed the door and continued down the hall and off to bed.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

**I made this first chapter as long as I could. And I know that three c flash backs was a little to much. But this chapter gets every thing up to base.**

**Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND I CANT BEILIVE HOW GOOD THIS STORY IS GOING.**

**I had the strangest dream last night. I was barrel my friends Carely and Sarah Y, was lock and shock. I think it was a premonition I might put it into comic version on deviant art I am evilpanda96.**

**DISCLAIMER- GO LOOK BACK AT CHAPTER ONE, SAME AS USUAL.**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

Shock scrunched up her toes as she stretched the next morning.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to the cobweb infested closest and pulled out a long sleeved black and purple striped layered short dress, and white stockings, she set her big witches hat on her head. She slipped on some black leather witches shoes.

She walked down the hall. Barrel was on his hands and knees looking for any missing candy for that day's events. Shock slid down the pole and found Lock in the kitchen topless. She couldn't help but blush and look away.

Shock looked back over at Lock and then pointed at the pole behind her. "Why is Barrel on the floor sniffing like a dog?" Lock smirked and pulled on a red t-shirt. "This morning he found one piece of candy on the floor and now he thinks there is candy lost although the tree house."

"Oh"

Shock walked passed him and over to the counter. Then she pulled out a basket and started filling it with food. She tucked it in with a blanket and set it by the door. Just then barrel slid down the pole dressed in a skeleton hoodie and back cargo pants, with a black and orange lolly pop in his free hand.

Let's go, I'm starving!"

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

One hour later…Shock laid up against the thanksgiving tree. Barrel was napping in front of the Easter tree and Lock sat up against the white walking bath tub chewing on some taffy. Lock looked over at Shock; she was slowly licking some chocolate off her finger with the tip of her tongue.

Lock looked at her and couldn't stop.

Locks POV (Only for the next few paragraphs.)

Is it wrong to both love and lust over Shock? I mean I love her and she is, just, so damn, sexy If I told her I loved her, she would either hate me or make fun of me for the rest of my life. I don't know what to do. I know that Barrel can't help me in that department, he considers Shock more of a sister.

"Lock did you hear that?"

I looked over at Shock and she was now kneeling up and looking around the circle of trees.

_AAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWW!_

"It's the wolves." She said in a cold steely voice,

Wonder why there is only one werewolf in Halloween town? Rubin (Town werewolf) wanted a more civilized life style and the pack thought otherwise so they exiled them. The pack of werewolves that exiled him roams through these woods.

Shock cursed. "Shit, we should have checked what section of the woods they were in today."

Normal POV…

Barrel woke up and stood up. Made his way over to Lock and Shock. He shuddered as they heard the leaves rustle behind him. The three looked around.

One werewolf weaved its way into the tree circle he was gray and had a black main. A claw scar crossed his face. And he snarled at them and said.

"Well, well well, Lock Shock, and Barrel. What are you doing out here this time of day." He ran his claws across the Valentine's Day tree and looked at them again. "Something could… happen to you guys."

"Get behind me." Lock commanded in a hard voice.

Shock and Barrel slowly crept behind him. "Now, now Ferin we don't want any trouble we're just passing through the portals." Lock said. At that moment a whole group of werewolves appeared out of the trees around the three. A small brown female werewolf shrieked.

"Come on Ferin let's gut these pups. That female one looks extra juicy." She shot a look at Shock and smiled an evil grin. Then another werewolf growled. "No Leah, me and Jasper get to rip her to shreds." Shock grimaced.

Lock scowled at all the werewolves that surrounded the three as they drew closer.

Ferin leapt at lock and the two were both on the ground. Ferin tried to snap at his face with his powerful jaws

"RUN!" Lock screamed.

Shock and Barrel tried to run but backed up into the back of the tree as four werewolves approached them. Shock felt the cold mortal world door knob underneath her hand.

She was about to open the door but the werewolves were too fast they rammed Shock and Barrel with their sides, causing a crack to appear in the mortal world door. Both Shock and Barrel feel on their knees in pain and loss of breath.

The werewolves rammed them again…

And again and more cracks appeared….

The door gave way and Shock and Barrel fell backwards through the portal.

Lock watched almost like it was all in slow motion, as they were rammed and then fell through the portal. He felt strength pulse through his body and he pushed Ferin off of him. In what felt like only a second he was looking into the portal that his friends had just fell through.

Shock was holding onto a pipe about two feet into the pit and Barrel was hanging off her foot.

Lock reached down and held out his hand out to her. "Shock, take my hand!" she fought back a scream when she swayed in the pits mighty wind and lifted one hand off the pipe. Their fingers were only inches apart when...

SNAP! The pipe broke in two.

"Lock?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, and she and Barrel were engulfed in the black abyss.

"SHOOOOOOOCK!"

The werewolves howl in laughter at the sight of Lock screaming into the pit, and then someone snapped their finger, then in a flash one of the werewolves was on fire.

They all looked and saw Lock standing up. He had his arm held out and his hand looked like he had just snapped it. He looked like he was about to cry too. The fiery werewolf put itself out and they all ran away from the young devil boy.

Lock clenched his fists and started to run away from the trees and out of the woods and over to Halloween town and off to Jacks house. By then time he got to the house his face was wet with tears. The salty tears burned the claw wounds on his face left by Ferin, but he could care less at the moment.

He pounded on the door and was answered by Sally. She saw the horror and panic on his face; she turned around and yelled over her shoulder. "Jack!?"

Mean while……..

_Crash….. Bang…. Whoosh….Smash…Crack…._

Shock and Barrel rolled out of the mausoleum portal like ragdolls.

Barrel held his arm tight for it might be broken, and Shock felt like her head was spinning.

_Whoosh… click… the portal door shut..._

She turned around and stumbled over to the door and reached down and tried to open in back up. It wouldn't budge. "No no no no no no no no!" her eyes got blurry with tears as she pounded on the door. She slid down onto her knees and continued pounding.

"Lock Lock Lock." She cried…

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

**I did pretty well on this chapter… but I say that for every chapter for every story I write. Please comment and I will accept flames, but no foul words… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and I am trying to update as fast as I can. But I am trying to finish this one other story I have and I am running out of ideas for the story. BUT OH MY GOD, I cannot believe how good this story is going; I already have like 7 reviews for this story!**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $**

Shock sat at the door hugging her knees sobbing for what seemed like an eternity. Barrel, with one arm got up and walked over to her; he tried smiling and held out his one hand.

"Shock, I think my arm is broken. Would you mind fixing it?"

She wiped away a tear and gave him a weak smile. Shock took his hand and got up. She held her hand over Barrel broken arm and muttered a spell and her hand glowed green. After about three minutes the green glow went away. "I've reduced it to a bad sprain. Try not to use it for a bit."

Before he could reply they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby behind a tombstone.

Out of the bush came a black cat with orange eyes, it slinked around the tombstones and sat in front of them. The relaxed but almost jumped again when she spoke.

"I am Anami, guardian of the Halloween mortal world portal. What world are you from?"

Shock stood up tall and pulled an orange pumpkin badge and held it up the small black cat to see. "My name is Shock, I am a witch. His name is Barrel, he is part skeleton. We are two of the three trick or treat guardians of Halloween town." Barrel showed small female cat his pumkin badge too.

The cat nodded and said. "The pumpkin king Jack has told me much about you. But the third guardian where is he?" Shock and barrel frowned and looked at the ground. "We got separated." Anami nodded "I see" shock rubbed a tear away and looked back up.

The cat turned around and said over her shoulder. "Very well then, follow me."

Shock and barrel followed the cat into the woods. They walked for about ten minute until they came to an old brown and black Victorian in a small clearing.

They walked up the stairs and Anami walked through a cat door and the two opened the door and went in. they walked down a narrow hallway and walked into a kitchen where a girl around the same age stood in front of the stove cooking something that smelled heavenly to them. An another girl sat at the table drawing

The girl at the stove wore a short long sleeved baggy burlap dress. She had wavy long sandy blond hair that went down to her butt. She pivoted on the balls of her bare feet and saw the three in the kitchen looking at her. And the other girl looked like the girl at the stove but shorter hair and she looked to be about seven. She looked at them and smiled, and went back to drawing

"Shock and Barrel, this is Mira and Lily they live here with me. They came from Halloween town when Mira was young and Lily was a baby."

Mira looked the two up and down with her coal black eyes and smiled.

The small cat transformed into an adult looking human. She wore a black slacks and a gray t-shirt. And she had long black hair. "I better tell jack that you are here." She dusted off her pants and looked at the two teens. "You are free to stay here as long as you like."

Before she teleported Shock stopped her. "Wait, can't you take us back." Anami shook her head.

"If I took you two with me you would either be lost between our worlds or disintegrated."

Shock frowned while she teleported away. Mira looked at the two and gasped. "Come on, you guys should get cleaned up." They followed her up the stairs and into a medium sized bath room. She grabbed a cloth and stared cleaning a cut on Barrels arm. Shock stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.

She walked into the room next to it and noticed all of the furniture had sheets over it. She pulled the sheets off of one and it looked like a child's vanity. It had little glass figurines' on it all of them covered in dust. While looking at them she yelled over her shoulder,

"Mira how long have you been here?"

"Not long, when we got here it was almost like they just left, why?"

Shock shrugged and whispered to herself while picking up one of the figurines. "It's like a memory from a dream."

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Mean while…lock was looking at the claw wound left by Ferin in jack and Sally's bathroom. When he heard a crashing sound and an unfamilrer voice.

"Sorry about that…"

"Oh, it's no problem…"

"Jack, I have the two guardians. They explained everything to me."

"I know the third one is in the bathroom, they were attacked by werewolves."

Lock burst out of the bathroom. "You found them? Are they hurt, is Shock okay?"

The women nodded. "They were a little banged up but otherwise okay."

The women looked at him. "Sorry, I am Anami, guardian of the mortal world portals."

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Mira put a band aid on barrels cheek. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Barrel, did you know a man named, Oogie Boogie?"

Barrels face went pale. "How do you know about him?"

She looked down at the floor.

"He's me and Lily's' father…"

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

That sure was a twist.

While writing this I and my brother were watching haunting in Connecticut. It was scary as shit. But I was also sort of sad. The ending part where all the bodies fell out of the walls when matt broke the walls open with the axe. And all the spirits appeared it was freaky as hell.

And when the burnt kid told matt his story it was also sad how he died. And then when they were reviving matt after the fire. How then the kid was un-burnt it was like her was saying thank you to matt and the preacher. The kid just and looked at him and frowned but then before he disappeared he smiled.

Leave a comment please

But also leave a comment if you watched haunting in Connecticut. Did it scare you shit-less or did you hate or love it. It scared me shit-less and I loved it…

Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update and junk. I'm trying to finish one of my other stories, I have like two more chapters to go in that story and it will be done. And I have been camping for the past week and mom wouldn't let me take my laptop. But enough chatter or my blood will splatter. Ha ha!**

**Disclaimer- yet again go back to chapter one and read it!**

**One last thing, thank you every one who has been reviewing this story, it was just supposed to be one of those stories that I would just use to clear out my head of all those ideas that take up all your idea space. If you also an author you will understand what I mean.**

* * *

Shock felt awfully lonesome, without Lock, she didn't know why, she just did. The house was had four other people in it and she still felt alone. She rolled over and looked and Mira's alarm clock. It read and out two thirty AM.

Shock and Mira were sharing her twin bed while Barrel slept on the floor in Lilys' room. She stuck her head under her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning…

Shock woke up after Anami screamed, "Breakfast!"

Mira tossed her some PJ pants and left to get Lily and Barrel up.

Shock still half asleep went down stairs and sat down; Anami was whipping up breakfast, Mira, came down followed by barrel wearing a gray skeleton shirt and black boxers, Lily came skipping down behind her, she wore and yellow and pink tea party dress and she had a tan stitched bear in her arms.

Anami sat down and grabbed some toast. "Last night while I was still in Halloween town, I, Sally Jack, and that little devil boy, went into the hinterlands and into the holiday circle when we got to the Halloween tree. The door was gone."

"Gone what do you mean?!" Both Shock and Barrel yelled.

Anami shrugged, "The door was gone, it was replaced with a key hole and a small circle shaped hole right below it. We tried breaking through it, but nothing happened."

"But what about Lock, how's he dealing with this on the other side?" shock asked, very concerned for her friend.

Anami shrugged yet again. "He was a real mess. When I got there he couldn't stop passing. And then, when we found out about the tree, he broke down crying."

Bothe Barrel and Shock were speechless. "But Lock has never cried before."

"Well he did, so Sally and me took him back to your tree house, and told Jack she'd be staying with him for the rest of the night. You know, to make sure he'd be alright. You guys should think of renovating that place." Shock and Barrel sighed in relief.

"See, I told you." Shock said to Barrel. Barrel crossed his arm and sighed and scoffed. "I think its fine the way it is."

Lily pulled on Barrels shirt and she said. "Barrel come out side me and stitches want to show you something." He sleepily nodded and replied while he stood up. "Ya, let me go get dressed." And he trudged up stairs. Mira stood up and grabbed Shocks hand. "I should take you out to meet the rest in town."

Shock protested, "But I have no clothes, I have nothing to wear, and neither does barrel."

"She's right!" yelled the teen from upstairs.

Anami stood up and smiled. "Nonsense Shock, I will go and get you and Barrel some clothes from back at your house." Before Anami could leave Shock grabbed her arm.

"Wait." She ran upstairs and pulled me marble bag out of her dress pocket and pulled out a little purple one. Then ran back down stairs and gave it to her.

"Give it to Lock."

Anami nodded and dropped it into her pocket. Then in a flash she was gone.

3 4 3 4 3 4 5 4 44 354 3 n4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 4

I AM SO SORRY I'll try to get this updated again soon… I promise


End file.
